


The Distance Between

by Nestra



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2019 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, M/M, guerinweek19, mgweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: "When he walks into Michael's trailer that first time, even through the desire and the need clawing at him, he still can't forget about his prosthesis."





	The Distance Between

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Michael Guerin Week 2019 on Tumblr. For Day 2's prompt, "distance," I...accidentally wrote an Alex story. But it is also about Michael, and not just because he's a character in the story.

When he walks into Michael's trailer that first time, even through the desire and the need clawing at him, he still can't forget about his prosthesis. It's at the back of his mind, the way it always is. _Don't lose your balance, don't overcompensate and mess up the muscles on your other side, don't be weird about it, don't worry if other people are weird about it._

Anyway, it's not a problem. He doesn't let it become a problem. Michael pushes him down to the bunk, and Alex can barely get his hands on his belt before he's blanketed with Michael's body. Things move quickly after that, Michael lifting off him enough to pull his jeans open and down to mid-thigh. He slides to his knees in that cramped space, and Christ, Michael's mouth, so fucking hot that it drives away any awkwardness, and he can only lie there and take it, take what Michael gives him so relentlessly.

After, Michael pushes himself up and drapes himself over Alex again, and together they work open Michael's jeans, and he rubs off against Alex's hands and stomach while they kiss.

The next few times go the same way, hands and mouths, urgency without pause. It isn't until Michael backs him up against the counter and murmurs into his ear, "I want to fuck you," that Alex entertains the idea of undressing.

Michael seems to know full well why he's hesitating. He pulls back and looks at Alex, that direct stare of his. "Do you think I care?"

Alex doesn't answer, just sits on the bed and begins taking off his boots.

He's a little worried Michael will make some big production out of seeing his injury for the first time, focusing on the stump of his leg to prove that he still finds Alex attractive, even maimed. Turns out Michael is much more interested in getting Alex on his back and opened up.

They lie together in a post-sex haze with sweat cooling on both of them. When Alex reaches down to pull the sheet up over them both, Michael doesn't say anything, just shifts until Alex can tug it from under his body.

"It's not that I didn't trust you, or didn't want you to see," Alex starts, with no real idea what to say next. He stares up at the ceiling of the trailer as if there's something to look at.

"I get it," Michael says. "It's a long way from the people we are now and the people we used to be. For me too."

He has only the vaguest idea of what's gone on in Michael's life since he joined the Air Force. Every time they've met in the past ten years, they've slammed into each other and not spent much time talking. So maybe Michael does understand. Maybe he knows what it's like to inch further and further away from yourself until you suddenly look up and realize you're miles away from anything you recognize. Maybe he's felt the way that abuse and mistakes can warp you into someone you never meant to become.

Maybe, if he asks, Michael will help him figure out how to find his way back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter as [@akaNestra](https://twitter.com/akaNestra) and Tumblr as [changingthingslikeleaves](https://changingthingslikeleaves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
